


Asahi, the actual angel

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (like Nishi OOO), Fluff, Guardian Angel AU, M/M, MY FAV OK, i didn't think it was gr8, i wrote this so long ago wth, it's short, plus I'm super lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asahi is the guardian angel of Nishinoya, who likes to live on the dangerous side of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asahi, the actual angel

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to finish it but I did it. I hope ur proud kuroo 
> 
> I'm also super tired

The day Nishinoya Yuu was born, odd things happened. Good things.

It was said the young boy was blessed by an angel, and as he grew up, it became more obvious. Nishinoya had many times where he could have easily died, and came through clean and unharmed. 

One particular day, Nishinoya was walking to school, headphones in and his favorite song playing. He saw some people running towards him, and once he popped his earbud out, he heard screaming. 

Turning his head, he saw a bus crashing towards him.

His heart stopped, and his life flashed before him. 

The bus hit him, sending him flying back. He crashed into someone's chest. 

His ears were ringing, and his head was spinning, but he was in no pain. 

"It's okay, it's okay." A soft voice hushed, and he felt the person shift him. 

His savior sat on the ground, pulling him close. "Can you hear me?" 

Nishinoya looked upward, meeting deep brown eyes. "I..."

\-----

Nishi woke up in a hospital room. His eyes hurt and his head was pounding. "Yuu, how do you feel?" The soft voice from before asked. 

Nishinoya looked over, and he could finally see the person from before. 

He looked....soft. His eyes were deep and shining, and his hair was smooth and brown, pulled back with a clip. He seemed older than Nishi, he thought as he observed the start of a beard on his face. 

Everything about him was so gentle. 

Nishinoya rubbed his eyes. "Who....who are you?" He asked. 

The other male just smiled. "I'm Asahi Azumane." 

"Im Nishinoya Yuu...." He trailed off. 

"I know, I know. How's your head?" Asahi leaned forward, pushing Nishi's hair back to touch his forehead. 

A cooling sensation shot through his head, and Nishi felt better right away. 

"How did you do that?" Nishi asked, grabbing Asahi's wrist. He guided Asahi's hand to his cheek, sighing when the relief hit his swollen cheek. 

"It's just something I'm good at." Asahi said, lowering his voice. 

"Are you going to stay here with me?" Nishi asked, and Asahi smiled. 

"I've been with you for so long, Nishi. You just didn't know." He said, brushing his thumb over Nishi's lightly freckled cheek. 

"What do you mean?" Nishi's eyes narrowed. 

"Do you believe in angels?" Asahi asked, grasping Nishinoya's hand. 

"You....you're the reason I was so safe my whole life..."

"The bus was an accident. I-I just wanted to come down to visit. I'm sorry." Asahi said. 

Nishi pulled Asahi closer. "I knew it. I knew I had a guardian angel."

Asahi smiled, resting his hand on Yuu's head. 

"I just didn't think he'd would be this hot."


End file.
